Mimpi yang Sama
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Ketika kau bermimpi sama selama beberapa hari, lebih tepatnya mimpi itu terulang untuk yang ketiga kalinya, apa yang akan terjadi? Ada yang menyebutkan, mimpi tersebut akan menjadi kenyataan. Benarkah?/Haru x Shizuku/canon/RnR please :D


My Little Monster/となりの怪物くん and cover isn't mine

**Mimipi yang Sama** © 2013

By MizuRaiNa

A My Little Monster/となりの怪物くん fanfiction with pairing Haru x Shizuku

**Warning** : canon, gaje, abal, typos and misstypos, flat, ngebosenin, dll.

Special thanks to **Michi33**, _anzu kyuzi_, Miharu Kazuhime**, and Shizuharu**

* * *

**~Just enjoy the story~**

* * *

Warna jingga mendominasi langit biru. Awan-awan putih yang menggumpal mulai merata. Suasana senja, itulah latar yang tepat bagi dua orang yang sedang berdiri berhadapan. Seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan.

Si perempuan memiliki perawakan biasa dengan rambutnya yang diikat dua di kanan dan kiri. Ekspresinya datar, namun gurat-gurat rasa malu tersurat di pipinya.

Ia mendongak, menatap seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah siluet seorang laki-laki dengan wajah buram, terkesan misterius karena cahaya senja menyorot tajam tepat di arah belakang lelaki itu.

Tubuhnya tak bisa berkutik; entah mengapa. Seakan ia terbius oleh sorot manik di hadapannya. Perlahan, si lelaki mengangkat dagu si perempuan.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Jarak di antara mereka berdua mulai menipis. Deru napas si lelaki begitu terasa di permukaan wajah si perempuan, begitupun sebaliknya.

Empat detik

Bibir mereka mulai menempel, hingga tak ada jarak satu senti pun. Mata mereka mulai terpejam; mengikuti naluri.

Lima detik

"Hah hah hah, apa yang... terjadi?" Perempuan itu terbangun, langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Ia meraba-raba bibirnya. Sungguh terasa... err, nyata.

Ia menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya terasa panas. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, berirama tak menentu.

Ia bergidik ngeri. Takut dengan apa yang ia alami di mimpi itu. Mimpi itu memang tak menyeramkan, romantis malah. Berciuman dengan _background _lembayung senja. Namun, siapa yang tak ngeri mendapati mimpi yang sama dalam tiga hari berturut-turut seperti yang ia alami? Menganggap mimpi itu hanya sebagai bunga tidur? Tak mungkin.

"Mengapa lagi-lagi aku memimpikan itu? Siapa ... siapa dia?"

**-oOo-**

Shizuku melangkah memasuki kelasnya. Ekspresinya datar, seperti biasa. Ia tak menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya begitupun tak ada teman-temannya yang menyapanya duluan.

Ia bersikap acuh, tak peduli. Kakinya terus melangkah ke tempat duduknya di barisan belakang, berdampingan dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi menampakkan senyumannya ketika ia memasuki kelas.

"Pagi Shizuku," sapanya. Shizuku hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah lelaki yang bernama Haru itu.

Ia tak menjawab, ataupun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Malah ia menampakkan seberkas ekspresi kesal saat bertemu mata dengan lelaki itu. Yeah, sebenarnya bukan hanya pada dia saja. Ia hanya merasa sedikit kesal dan marah pada semua anak laki-laki. Dalam pikirannya, jangan sampai apa yang ada dalam mimpi itu menjadi nyata.

Melihat sikap Shizuku yang begitu dingin, Haru menelisik orang yang ada di sampingnya itu. Mencari alasan mengapa sikapnya berbeda beberapa hari belakangan ini. Namun nihil. Ia tak mendapatkan jawabannya. Raut wajah perempuan itu sulit ditebak, apalagi hendak mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Ia hendak bertanya, namun ia urungkan niatnya karena Shizuku langsung mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, lalu membacanya dengan khusyuk. Seakan tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

**-oOo-**

Dentang jam istirahat terdengar merdu. Murid-murid yang mendengar alunan indah itu segera merapikan buku-buku pelajaran, ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke kantin atau bersantai.

Berbeda dengan Shizuku. Sungguh, ia tak berniat sama sekali untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mengisolasi diri, mungkin?

"Shizuku, kau tak akan pergi ke luar? Ke kantin? Ayo kita makan~" ajak Haru. Ia menatap Shizuku dengan tatapan memelas, berharap Shizuku menghentikan aktivitas membaca bukunya.

"Kau saja," ujar Shizuku cuek, tanpa mengalihkan sedetik pun dari rentetan kalimat yang dibacanya.

Seketika ekspresi ceria Haru berganti, menjadi muram. Sudut-sudut bibirnya mengendur membentuk garis lurus.

"Jika kau tak bisa, aku pergi dengan Sasayan dan Natsume saja. _Jaa _Shizuku."

Sebenarnya Haru kecewa, juga bertanya-tanya. Mengapa Shizuku terlihat berbeda? Ia teringat sesuatu. Mungkin ia bisa menanyakan pada dua sahabatnya itu atau meminta pendapat mereka.

**-oOo-**

Waktu tak terasa telah berputar cepat. Jam pulang telah berlalu sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ya, waktu saat ini menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

Perempuan itu menghela napas penjang. Pandangannya tertuju pada jam yang tertera di dinding ruangan ia berada. Ia mendengus, berdecak pelan. Saat ini ia terasa sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Ia tak tahu mengapa mimpi yang dialaminya itu terngiang di kepalanya.

Ia lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang, meraba bibirnya perlahan. Menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, ia langsung menggeleng, mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran selain tentang pelajaran.

_'Masih sepuluh nomer lagi,'_ batinnya bersuara.

Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan kanannya yang memegang pensil. Perlahan pinsil yang ia pegang mulai menari, menggoreskan penyelesaian soal dengan rumus-rumus yang ia kuasai.

Hampir setengah jam, ia baru dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya itu. Ia menutup kelopak matanya selama beberapa detik, lalu merapikan buku-bukunya. Sudah waktunya ia pulang.

Ia berjalan melewati gerbang. Matanya sedikit melebar saat mendapati seseorang sedang berdiri bersandar pada tugu pintu gerbang dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

"Haru?" tanyanya tanpa sadar. Merasa dipanggil, lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya pada asal suara orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kau lama sekali Shizuku. Ayo kita pulang." Haru berjalan menghampiri Shizuku. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, ia menggenggam lengan kanan Shizuku.

Shizuke terdiam sesaat. Otaknya beku, tak dapat berpikir cepat. Ia hanya berjalan menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan orang yang menggenggam lengannya itu.

_Blush_

Semburat merah menjalar ke pipinya. Ia baru tersadar apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Sontak, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya menunduk, ia tak ingin wajahnya yang memerah terlihat oleh Haru.

Haru menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya berputar agar dapat melihat Shizuku yang terdiam dengan pandangan menunduk.

"Kau kenapa Shizuku?"

Hening.

Shizuku tak menjawab. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Debaran jantungnya mulai berdebar cepat.

"Shizuku?" tanya Haru untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tangan kanannya memegang dagu Shizuku, mengangkat wajah perempuan itu.

Shizuku sedikit tersentak. Ia menatap lelaki yang sedang menggenggam lengan sekaligus mengangkat dagunya. Lelaki itu tersenyu, matanya menyipit seperti biasa.

Senja saat ini. Tatapan mata itu. Siluet misterius itu, ternyata ... Haru?

Ini ...

Mimpi 'kan?

Ia berkedip, berharap apa yang ada di hadapannya ini hanyalah mimpi semata. Salah. Dugaanmu salah, Shizuku.

Haru perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Bola matanya menatap lekat Shizuku yang merah merona. Manik keduanya saling bertemu, terperosok pada keindahannya masing-masing.

Entah apa yang Haru pikirkan, perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya. Menyentuh bibir gadis yang ia sukai itu.

Perasaannya tak terbendung, menggebu-gebu dalam kalbu. Menginginkan agar perasaan itu disampaikan dengan lisan.

"Daisuki."

Entah apa yang akan terjadi di hari-hari ke depan di antara keduanya. Bertambah rumit, mungkin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

* * *

**Wkwkwk... akhirnya tersampaikan juga keinginan saya membuat fic Tonari lagi. Makasih yaa yang mau menyempatkan diri mereview bahkan memfavnya di fic Tonari pertamaku~**

**Last, maukah kalian menyempatkan diri mereview? :D**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
